Dare to be Strong
by AlphaFallenOmega
Summary: Dare finds out at age twenty that she is a witch, A late bloomer... She is sent to Hogwarts and she hopes that she will learn the arts of magic quickly, however she will quickly realize that it is much harder than she thought. She meets many new people and one in particular has sparked her interest, she goes by the name of Leliana. (FemOC/Leliana)


Dare looked up at the castle that stood before her. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that she would be in a place like this. She looked around and watched as other students made their way into the castle with their friends. She swallowed nervously. Sure this place was amazing yes... But she was still quite bothered by the whole ordeal. The other students around her were younger... There were students her age yes... However... She probably was the only one who figured out that at age twenty she was a witch. Usually it was something one would discover sometime in their first ten years.

Dumbledore had explained to her that she was very rare. She came from a family that had no trace of magic in its background what so ever and should be proud. But honestly Proud was the last thing she was feeling at the moment. The only thing she really understood from what he explained to her was that she was a 'Late Bloomer' and would be learning things that a student would have learned at age ten... It made her feel embarrassed... However it needed to be done... She had nearly burnt down her father's entire house! She didnt mean to at all, and then before she knew it she was having night terrors about hooded people and then one morning she woke and was sent to an institution where she met Dumbledore... The first person who actually wanted to help her. At first Dare was hesitant until Dumbledore showed her that he was just like her. He had magic as well. But then when she asked him about her dreams he grew concerned, and it was that moment he took her under his wing and took her away from the human world and to the world of magic where he told her she would be 'safe.'

"Hello Dare." Dare turned to find a older lady standing behind her. "Hello." Dare said a little nervous. "I am Minerva McGonagal, one of your professors." She said as she looked at Dare up and down. Dare had slightly long dark dirty blond hair that she had tied back. And the professor quickly noticed how Dare was not wearing a skirt but instead black pants to go with her uniform. "I dont feel comfortable in skirts." Dare answered as if she was reading her mind. "Sorry if it upsets you." Dare said as she bit her lowerlip. "Oh thats fine dear, lots of female students rather wear the pants, its quite chilly here at Hogwarts." She said as she lead Dare into the castle. "Now, if you want you may participate with the other students in your class, however i know how you are concerned about the age difference correct?" She asked. Dare nodded. "Yes... I see Dumbledore told you about my magic not showing itself until now...?" Dare said quietly. Mcgonagal turned to look at the smaller girl. "Theres nothing to be ashamed about, it is rare yes, but it does happen." She said gently. Dare nodded. "Which is why i wanted to ask you if you would prefer private lessons with the professors." With that being said Dare almost instantly nodded. "Yes i would like that very much." She said with a smile. " I thought you might." She said as she motioned Dare to follow her. "I will show you around and then have you sorted out to your home room.

Dare followed her around the Castle that was going to be her new home. Unlike the other students she was probably going to be here year round for a few years. Her father had told Dumbledore he wanted nothing to do with her after Dumbledore tried to explain to him about her magic. Dumbledore had told her that Hogwarts would be her new home until she wanted to leave. All she wanted was to gain control of the magic before it gained control of her, and then she would be on her way... To whatever life she chose. Once thing was for certain... She was not going back to her father.

The moment she left that house was the moment she actually shed her last name. For now she was just Dare, and she was fine with that.

* * *

"Ravenclaw!" The hat yelled. Dare blinked a few times before she was ushered to a table where everyone was cheering for her. She looked around and surprisingly despite her age it looked as if she fit in. There were students that were over the age of twenty, the only difference was they had a larger understanding of magic than her but no other students knew. Hopefully it would stay like that.

* * *

Dare began to wander around this new world a bit. She found what looked like a little village not to far away from Hogwarts. Her classes didnt start until tomorrow so she didnt see any problem with a bit of exploring. Everything she brought with her (which was not much) was all up in her dorm. She told Dumbledore that she wanted to basically restart... That meant only the essentials. She had brought with her a picture of her mother. Whom had died years before. She had left her a large amount of money that had been converted in the wizarding world... Turns out she was filthy rich here. So all of her supplies was bough and paid for. She as all set. So she was all unpacked and everything which left her with a whole day to herself.

She made her way to what looked like a Diner. She made her way inside and ordered a cup of tea while she looked through one of her textbooks. She chuckled when she first opened it. It looked like a fantasy storybook. It had diagrams of spells that in her twenty years of life she would have never thought to be real until now.

She did not notice that the waitress had placed her tea down in front of her until she spoke. "You really must love that book." She laughed. Dare jumped slightly and looked up to see a beautiful redheaded woman looking at her with a smile on her face. "Im sorry, i didnt mean to scare you." She said with a gentle smile. Dare smiled back. "Its ok, just trying to get used to the whole... Yeah." She said as she closed her textbook and patted the cover.

The waitress seemed to notice the behavior. "I take it you are new here?" She asked. Dare nodded. "That obvious?" She asked a little scared. The waitress shrugged. "To me it is, You just have that look in your eye, like you are out of place, in a new world... Lost" She said gently. Dare nodded. "Yeah, that about sums up my entire day." She laughed. The waitress smiled and sat down in the seat across from Dare. "Im Leliana." She said with a smile. "Dare." Dare said as she shook her hand. "You seem to have read me like i was an open book." Dare said as she pulled her hand away. "Its one of my many talents." Leliana said with a wink. "I can read people." She finished. Dare nodded and placed her elbows on the table and rested her thin in her hands. "What else can you read about me?" Dare asked her.

"Hmm..." Leliana leaned closer as she rubbed her chin. "You are looking for a new start, in this new world... And are very lonely." Leliana said as she sat back with a smile on her face. Dare had to admit, that accent of hers was quite cute. "Your good." Dare said with a nod. "You should come here more often." Leliana said with her smile still on her face. "Oh?" Dare said with her brow arched. Leliana leaned in closer. "Yes, i think you and i would be very good friends. Besides this place is not too far from Hogwarts." Leliana said as she tapped the top of her textbook. "I do have one question however." She asked as she picked up Dare's Textbook "Whats that?" Dare asked her.

Leliana turned the textbook around so that she could see the cover. "Why do you have a first years textbook?" Leliana asked with a brow raised. This made Dare's face go red. "Well..." Dare said as she rubber her finger along the rim of her tea cup. "Can you keep a secret?" She asked quietly. Leliana nodded and leaned forward a bit. Dare scratched the back of her neck before she leaned in close. "There was a complication with my... Magic... And so... I only found out less then a week ago that i am a witch." She said with a sigh before she leaned back in her chair.

Leliana looked at her with wide eyes. "Really?" She asked in shock. Dare nodded. "Oh wow, so this world is really an entire new world for you! Oh you poor thing..." Leliana said gently as she placed the book down on the table before she reached over and gave Dare's hand a squeeze. "It is very different from my world yes, but actually i think i like it here." Dare said after Leliana pulled her hand away. "Thats good to hear." Leliana said with a smile. "I have never seen your world so its nice to know that someone who has only known that world all of their life likes my home." She said with her smile.

Dare laughed as she ran her finger over the rim of her cup again. "However... I have yet to see just how different from my own world is from this place. So far the whole magic thing still has me in shock." Dare laughed. "I would think you would be, coming from a place where it is not supposed to exist would be a big change. However i believe that you will adjust in time, patience." Leliana turned where she sat before she stood. "I need to get back to work, but i will see you around?" She asked with a smile as she looked down at the new witch. Dare nodded. "Of course."

She watched as Leliana walked away before she sighed and reopened her textbook. "Ha... How hard is it to get a feather to float...?" She muttered as she took a small sip from her tea cup.

Her question was answered the next day when one of her professors tried to show her... She gave it a try and almost instantly the feather erupted into a ball of flaming fury. "Damn..." Dare muttered as she leaned her head against her wand as she watched as the feather burned into nothingness in front of her eyes. "Its ok! I had a student a few years ago that made the thing explode!" She professor laughed as he patted Dare on the shoulder. "Thank you Professor..." Dare muttered as the flames died down. "That makes me feel so much better..." She said with a sigh as she leaned her head against the back of her chair. "Lets try something else... Have you ever tried lighting a candle?" The professor asked her as he placed a candle in front of her. Oh this was going to be one very long day... Dare thought to herself as she slowly raised her wand. "When your ready." The professor urged her. 'This is going to end so very bady...' Thought to herself as she braced herself.

* * *

TBC

So here ya go, iv never written a Harry potter fanfiction before, i hope you like it so far. Again like my other stories i am trying something a little different. Tell me what you think, any suggestions? :)


End file.
